Cyber Jenny
Cyber Jenny is a Jenny Rich Monsteur who makes her first appearance as one of the Robo mech pilots in Ittle Dew 2. Appearance Cyber Jenny has flowing neon colored hair and wears grey slacks and has on a Black T-Shirt with a Power Symbol design on the front. Early on, both of her eyes are yellow and both of her arms are non-cybernetic; she gradually augments herself each time she is fought. After the first fight, her left eye and arm are replaced with cybernetic versions, and her right eye and arm are replaced after the second fight. She has a couple of wood planks bolted to the sides of her head that may or may not be ears. She pilots a bipedal mech suit, one arm is equipped with a cannon that shoots projectiles and the other is equipped with a cannon-ball like orb that is swung and thrusted towards the player for attacks. The suit upgrades its attacks with each fight and Cyber Jenny can be fought for up to a total of three times. Behavior The player can encounter Cyber Jenny in 2 different areas. She may be first encountered at the end of a dungeon during a boss fight. She is first seen taunting the player, trying to egg them on and is excited for a fight. She can then be seen in a lounge like area where all the villains are hanging out in. She talks to the player fine and seems calm and collected being alright that she's lost to the player depending on how many times she was beaten. Games Ittle Dew 2 She is a recurring boss fight, being the only one of the three mech pilots to be fought three times in a row. At the last encounter she admits that it's been a while since an adventurer was last seen and is excited for a final showdown where she holds nothing back. Card City Nights 2 Cyber Jenny makes a cameo appearance as an NPC named "Monster of the Week". She protects the last bag of fishbun chips and is the Rank D Gatekeeper. She also makes an appearance on a legendary card that inflicts 1 damage upon drawing, placing and resolving. Trivia * At the lounge area she admits the character she puts up during her boss battles is just a front and is meant for adventurers * An NPC in the employee lounge mentions that Cyber Jenny learned how to replace her body parts with cybernetics by playing video games * In the credits sequence she can be seen shorting out due to being submerged in water * One of Jenny Berry's dialogue bubbles reveals that Cyber Jenny provided her voice for a robot. This is most likely a reference to ??? (spoilers). * Her name in Card City Nights 2 is a reference to the trope of the same name, specifically the Power Rangers facing a new monster every week. This is revealed in the hidden gallery upon completing the game. Voice samples Processing file:Cyberjenny_Processing-sharedasse.ogg BJG 1 file:VocCyberjenny_BJG1-sharedassets3.ogg BJG 2 file:VocCyberjenny_BJG2-sharedassets3.ogg BJG 3 file:VocCyberjenny_BJG3-sharedassets3.ogg BJG 4 file:VocCyberjenny_BJG4-sharedassets3.ogg BJG 5 file:VocCyberjenny_BJG5-sharedassets3.ogg While Dashing file:VocCyberjenny_Dash-sharedassets3.ogg Deafeated file:VocCyberjenny_Defeat-sharedasset.ogg Jump 1 file:VocCyberjenny_Jump1-sharedassets.ogg Jump 2 file:VocCyberjenny_Jump2-sharedassets.ogg Jump 3 file:VocCyberjenny_Jump3-sharedassets.ogg Jumping Back A file:VocCyberjenny_Jumpback_A-shareda.ogg Jumping Back B file:VocCyberjenny_Jumpback_B-shareda.ogg Jumping Back C file:VocCyberjenny_Jumpback_C-shareda.ogg Laughing at you file:VocCyberjenny_Laugh_A-sharedasse.ogg Laughing with you file:VocCyberjenny_Laugh_B-sharedasse.ogg Laughing with you about you file:VocCyberjenny_Laugh_C-sharedasse.ogg Laugh Echo A file:VocCyberjenny_LaughEcho_A-shared.ogg Laugh Echo B file:VocCyberjenny_LaughEcho_B-shared.ogg Laugh Echo C file:VocCyberjenny_LaughEcho_C-shared.ogg Mega 1 file:VocCyberjenny_Mega1-sharedassets.ogg Mega 2 file:VocCyberjenny_Mega2-sharedassets.ogg Missle Launch file:VocCyberjenny_Missiles-sharedass.ogg Taunt 1 file:VocCyberjenny_Taunt1-sharedasset.ogg Taunt 2 file:VocCyberjenny_Taunt2-sharedasset.ogg Taunt 3 file:VocCyberjenny_Taunt3-sharedasset.ogg Gallery CyberJenny.png CyberJenny Default color.png ID2 Mech Pilots.png ohmy.PNG 20181021222157_1.jpg DWA36rvXUAA_cNh.png Cb13.png Cb11.png Cb10.png Cb9.png Cb8.png Cb6.png Cb5.png Cb4.png Cb3.png Cb2.png Cb1.png CyberTrash-sharedassets4.assets-190.png|Her trashcan zap.gif monsteroftheweek_0-resources.assets-86.png monsteroftheweek_1-resources.assets-180.png monsteroftheweek_2-resources.assets-337.png Pic_21-resources.assets-128.png Category:Jenny Category:Ittle Dew 2 Enemies Category:Mech Pilot Category:Ittle Dew 2 Character Category:Ittle Dew Characters